The Falling of the Raine
by x1LovelyRocket1x
Summary: A young woman was saved by bane as a young girl, there are things they know about each other that no-one else does, but there are also secrets. BanexOc
1. Exile or Death?

**Disclaimer: i don't own Bane, Batman or any familiar characters, i only own my character Raine.**

**I have based this on Dark Knight Rises, but I'm not necessarily just adding my character into the film - i'll be changing a few things around, but I'm keeping the main events of the movie the same.  
**

* * *

_He claimed he loved me, then why would he leave my here by myself. Why would he surrender and allow himself to be killed… I now stand in front of the judge and the jury of Gotham city, they were sentencing me today - "Arkham Asylum or Black Gate?" I smirked they sounded like the choices that Crane gave people "Exile or Death?". They had already decided that I was guilty, I waited for them to choose..._

**Weeks earlier**

As I walked through the sewers I radioed in and let them know I was on my way. The only sound was my combat boots hitting the concrete floor, but I could begin to hear the faint sound of the guys talking a few corners away "I always wondered how he got a chick like her, with his face like that I mean" one guy asked, "maybe he paying her?" another suggested, "nah man. I heard that they known each other a long time, apparently they locked in that prison together" the third guy said as I rounded the corner. Their faces paled as they noticed me there. Grabbing the first guy by the chin, I squeezed his face until he began to whimper "I suggest you mind your own business" I growled at him as I pushed his face away from me. They nodded in submission – they knew I could be just as bad as Bane if I wanted to be. I carried on my way, as I entered banes 'room' I saw he had his shirt off and his back turned to me, I could clearly see the scar that is running up his spine. "How are you?" I ask him. He looks up at me and I see relief in his eyes, I nodded in understanding, these last few weeks have been tough on me and Bane, too many people trying to kill us. I put my hand on his shoulder and lean in to kiss him on the cheek.

Just as I brush my lips against the corner of his mask I see two of his...our guys dragging someone forward "why are you hear?" Bane asks them in that velvet voice of his that is obscured by the mask, "w…we bought the c…commissioner just like you asked s…sir" one said, I stepped back as they throw the unconscious man to the ground at Bane's feet. Bane stands over the man as he begins to come around, I lean back against the desk careful not to disturb anything sitting on it. As the commissioner finally gains full consciousness and turns over Bane leers over him. What we weren't expecting was for the commissioner to pull out a gun, shoot two men and jump over the side into the overflow tunnel. Bane orders our men to go and find him "How do we know where he has gone?" one goon stupidly asks, I stab him with a tracker "you follow him" I say just before I shoot him in the face and chuck him over the side, which causes Bane to chuckle. After the goon had disappeared Bane ordered the goons to pack everything away and meet at Daggett's penthouse apartment. "What are we doing bambi?" I asked while looking up to talk to him – I preferred it when he sat down – some men that were nearby sniggered. Stilling looking bane in the eyes I extended my arm and shot the man right between the eyes, silence ensued. "We, my little fruit loop, are going to see if we can tempt the cat out with the promise of something shiny" He explained to me a look of excitement in his eyes.

* * *

After successfully tempting the cat into doing something for us we made our way to Daggett's penthouse, of course when we get there Mr Daggett is slightly confused as to why there are loads of goons bringing weapons into his home. "What is the meaning of this?" he asks as we walk in, "we were found by the cops. Do you want your whole operation to go out the window?" Bane replies. Suddenly he points at me "Who's the whore?" Mr Daggett makes the mistake of asking Bane. The goons look away as he asks; they remember what happened to the last man who asked that. I turn and glare at him "I'm no whore, but if I was I would be a high priced whore, not the cheap type you're used to" I sneer at him while looking him over in disgust. Before I have the chance to say anything else, Bane puts a hand on my shoulder, "let's go find our room shall we" he soothes me as we walk down the hallway. Admit tingly Daggett's apartment is really nice, well-furnished and full of beautiful artwork, but no matter how nice his home is he's still an arsehole, "I fucking hate him" I tell Bane as we enter our room. "Why do you have to work with him?" "Because if we don't get him to co-operate and take over Wayne enterprises then we can't get access to the bomb" "Good point, fine ill deal with him but when I get the opportunity I'm killing him alright" I tell him.

After a few hours of reading and chatting between the two of us I declared "I'm going for a shower, care to join me?" I ask. "No I'll wait until you get out" He replied with a strange look in his eyes. Now don't get the wrong idea me and bane aren't together but when you've been locked in the same prison with one person for a good portion of your life and you had to eat, sleep and wash together you kind of get used to someone being there all the time, hence the shared room and the offer to shower together. Don't get me wrong I'm a woman and I appreciate that Bane is well endowed and quite…OK very fit but I know he doesn't think of me in that way. Either way, he's Bane and he is my bambi, my sweet gentle bambi – to me anyway.

* * *

**Bane POV**

I watched Raine walk into the bathroom, leaving me to my murderous thoughts, that fucking goon, letting Gordon escape how dare him….. He's lucky I snapped his fucking neck before we arrived or he'd be in for a long and painful evening. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice Raine come out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel, being a man I shamelessly stared, it wasn't the first time I've seen her naked. She just smirked, dropped her towel then went and stood by the window "bathroom's all yours" she informed me. I just nodded then went to enter the bathroom but then a goon ran into the bedroom "Boss we have a problem…." His voice trailed off the end when he saw Raine naked. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, his head snapped to me "eyes on me Mr James" "sorry sir" I looked at him expectantly and he gave me a blank look, "The problem Mr James?" "OH right the tablet isn't working" "did you charge it before you tried using it?" "No…" the goon trailed off sheepishly "try that then before coming and disturbing me next time"

* * *

**Raines POV**

I watched as Bane clenched his fist in annoyance and Mr James ran as fast as he could out of our room. All of a sudden I'm pushed up against the wall and my throat is being help against it by a thick muscular fore-arm, I struggled to get myself free but I didn't struggle too much because I didn't want to spoil the fun. I aimed a punch to his face, he dodged and tried to punch me in the stomach "really we're gonna do this while I'm naked?" I asked him as I dodged another punch and a kick to the leg. He sometimes does this, he'll have a psychotic break and he'll forget who I am and just attack me, I have to dodge a kick to the diaphragm and a punch to the head. I dodge the kick but not the punch and as I fall to the marble floor blackness creeps into the edges of my vision…

* * *

**Thanks For Reading! I was wondering if I could get some reviews - good or bad but I'd like it if you could explain your point of view - why it was good, why it was bad. :)**


	2. The Stock Exchange

_**Disclaimer - I know I've already said it but to be safe: I don't own anything you recognize only my oc.**_

_**Warning - There is some suggestiveness in the last paragraph - there is also mention of the male anatomy and kissing all over.**_

_I felt the sensation of falling, and then there was a sudden stop. The rope cut into my ribs and I could feel the blood running down my sides. I was lowered to the floor by the prisoner at the bottom of the hole. When I got to my feet I looked up and saw the most beautiful blue-green eyes staring down at me "come on you can share a cell with me" his voice was that familiar velvet, soft and reassuring. I looked at him with a confused look; he understood what I meant because he answered with "the men around here get a little frisky during the night" I showed him I understood by following him to the cell. _

_When he had locked the door and sat down on the 'bed' I launched myself at him "BANE!" he caught me around the waist, "I have been looking for you since you left the village, how did you end up in this hell hole?" "I could ask you the same thing". Before I had a chance to answer there was a banging against the bars .It echoed throughout the cell, catching me by surprise, "let me in sweetheart!" an old man and his 'friends' were calling to me trying to grab me through the bars, "we promise we won't hurt you" I moved back frightened and it was then they caught sight of Bane "sorry didn't know she was yours" and they scarpered it back to their own cells. I looked at him confused and he just shook his head and pulled me down to lie on his chest…_

As I slowly regained consciousness I heard voices talking in the room around me. "Where you want me to put it boss?" I heard although I wasn't sure who this boss was. I felt I should know but I just couldn't remember. "On the desk if you please" this voice obviously belonged to the 'boss', I heard a faint clank as a tray or plate was placed onto a surface, probably a desk, that was a little way across the room. I was confused about where I was, the last thing I remember was… I sat up in bed, I got a waft of strawberries just as Bane came and sat beside me, he looked heartbroken. He gave me an apologetic look and held a strawberry up to my lips. I smiled at him, accepting his 'kiss'* and bit into the soft flesh of the fruit. As much as I love the strawberries I miss his full lips, they were…are so soft. I would give anything just to kiss his lips again.

He continued to feed me strawberries until I pulled him down beside me and curled up on his chest, "I miss this" I told him. "I know… I'm sorry we don't have as much quality time anymore" he said while pressing another strawberry to my lips, I accepted the strawberry and kissed his cheek once I had swallowed. I notice Barsad was standing in the doorway waiting to tell us something "what?" I questioned, he confidently said "Boss it's time for the stock exchange job." We jumped up out of bed and got dressed; I in a black leather jumpsuit with my combat boots on my feet, Bane put on a DGS** vest over his coat, trousers and boots. We set off down the stairs to the garage that is in the bottom of the building. I go to swing my leg over my bike but I'm stopped by a hand on my shoulder, Bane hands a yellow helmet to me then walks off and gets on his own bike. I smile to myself at how he shows me that he cares. I put the helmet on my head and get on my bike.

We got on our way to the stock exchange, I feel so free as I weave through the traffic. As I pull up to the stock exchange I decided to park the bike in the underground car park – it made more sense and it would make for an easy get away without my face being seen. I walk across the car park, trying not draw attention to myself; I put my gun in my back pocket as I walked up to the lift. Getting in I press the button for the first floor, it only takes me a few seconds to get to the floor above and as I stepped out I saw bane walking past. I quickened my pace and got into step next to him. As we got closer to the main room in the exchange we could hear lots of shouting and screaming, I heard lots of shouts about china and their economy. "wow." I muttered when I saw the amount of people in the room. When we got to the doors and were standing in them I saw that Barsad was in front of us holding a machine gun 'why no one has no one noticed yet' I thought, then he shot the screens out, "oh that's why" I mutter to myself as I move into position. I pointed my gun at a small group of business people huddled on the floor. The techie ran past me and set up his laptop on a desk. I heard one man say "what are you trying to steal there's no money here" Bane turns to him "then why are you here?" he says as he snaps his neck. I relish in the screams of the people on the floor, everything was going well – we were putting the false information onto the system and we still had all our blockages in place so we can make a quick getaway. But then the sounds of police sirens take over the sound of the screams. Now I was worried – "how long left?" I shout across to the techie "8 minutes" he replies. We hang around for a bit longer until we hear the cops starting to move in. "Time to go wireless" Bane says as he plugs an antennae into the laptop. That was the signal; I pocketed my gun picked up a random woman and ran down the stairs dragging her with me. When I got to the garage I tied her up, facing backwards, onto the back of the bike. I waited for Banes voice in my ear… "Let's move"

We bypass the cops as we leave the stock exchange, we use the road blocks*** to jump over the cop cars that are waiting in the road, we weave in and out between cars and other vehicles trying to lose the cops that are on our tail. I cut the ropes that are holding the random lady to my bike and laugh as she flies off into the road, causing the cops to swerve around her and crash into other cars. We continued to give chase for the cops, we went to turn down onto lower fifth, it was then that I spotted him ahead of us; I spoke into my ear piece "Bane we got a problem, the bats out of his cave" "good, he will be too busy with the cops chasing him to be able to stop us. Slow down and turn into the next right" I wasn't sure what he was up to but I followed his orders, I slowed right down. The cops proved his point; they drove straight past me and carried on after the bat. I turned to the right and spotted Bane driving in front of me, "where too now?" I ask. "We ditch the bikes in the river and then we go to Daggett's apartment."

After we had ditched the bikes, we had some of our men [the ones that were still alive] to pick us up and take us to Daggett's apartment. "Stairs or lift?" Bane asked looking down at me "lift I can't be fucked to walk all the way up to the top floor" he gave me a fair enough look and called the lift. While we were on our way up I leant on Banes chest and snuggled close "you're warm" I tell him. "Then you should have worn a coat, or more clothes" he says gesturing to my outfit. It's my turn to give him a fair enough look. We made it back to the main apartment after 5 minutes in the lift, as we walked through the front door we heard Daggett questioning Barsad "Where is Bane and the little henchwench?" Bane replies with "speak of the devil and he shall appear" Daggett looked furious for some reason "Your operation at the stock exchange, it didn't work" "Our plan is proceeding as scheduled" Bane tells the man – I'm not sure whether to calm him or infuriate him more – "then why am I not in control of Wayne Enterprises?" he demands. Bane then motions to Stryver "leave us" Daggett became even angrier "No! Stay here! I'm in charge" I place my hand on his shoulder "Do you feel in charge now?" I whisper in his ear. Stryver quickly leaves the room. "I paid you a small fortune…" he tells us "and this gives you power over me?" Bane was getting annoyed with Daggett so I removed my hand from his shoulder and stepped back. "What are you?" Daggett asked – I wasn't expecting that – "I'm Gotham's reckoning, here to end the borrowed time you've all been living on." He answered. "You're pure evil" Daggett says to Bane with disgust in his voice. "I'm necessary evil" Bane states, then moves forward and snaps his neck. I give him a mock angry look "That was my job Bambi" I then smile at him "Yes! No more arsehole" I celebrate while Bane chuckles at my antics. "Clean that up will you?" I motion to a goon, I then take Bane by the hand and drag him towards our bedroom "Shower now" I state as I unzip my jumpsuit and pull Bane's coat off and his shirt over his head.

**Bane's POV**

After I sorted out my small 'disagreement' with Daggett, Raine grabbed me by the hand and is now dragging me to our bedroom, she stops turns towards me and unzips her jumpsuit revealing the fact she has nothing on underneath – this makes me a little annoyed that I hadn't noticed sooner, it also bothers me that she was like that all day- it's a wonder she hasn't noticed what she does to me. She then moves forward and pulls my coat off and pulls my shirt over my head dropping both to the ground. She then bends over and slides the rest of her jumpsuit off. I bite my lip, with difficulty, under the mask, hoping she doesn't notice my… 'Oh she will' I think as she stands upright and pushes her hand towards my trousers to undo them. We were both a little aroused by the time we got to the shower, of course we share everything so I washed her hair while she washed my chest – it was as high as she could reach. She obviously noticed my erection but paid it no mind; we had both gone through puberty together so it wasn't a problem. We both got out and dried each other off, then went and laid in bed together, she snuggled up to my chest and I put my head on hers. She runs her hand up and down my chest, while I caress the skin on her back. We were both obviously still a little aroused "I wish I had some strawberries" I whisper to her "why?" she asks "so I could kiss you all over" I tell her. She giggles and rolls on top of me.

**I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter! I was so thrilled that people were actually reading my work and asking for more :)**

*** I kind of imagined Bane caressing or using fruit as a substitute for kissing seeing as he can't.**

**** I wasn't sure on the actual company Bane had on the back of that vest so i used a search engine beginning with G [ending in oogle] and this was the main result**

***** I wasn't sure what to call them so i made this up!**


	3. Our Three Days

**Disclaimer [again]: I don't own anything you recognise just Raine.**

** Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows I've had since posting my first chapter on Tuesday 24****th**** – even though I'm pretty sure I posted it on Wednesday but there's a time difference between England and the website. **

* * *

The sun warming the skin on back woke me up, I was blissfully aware of the toned body next to mine. I get out of bed and put on some underwear. I then get back into bed, trying not to disturb the bruises that littered my skin, and snuggle into his side. My head is lying on his outstretched arm and my face is pressed against his neck, his arm is enveloping me to his body. It is in this position that I fall back to sleep.

* * *

_The doctor had just visited the woman in the cell next to us; she became sickly after having her daughter a few years before we arrived. Her daughter Talia is seven now; she was five when we arrived at aged twelve. While she was growing up we had been told the stories about how her father was a mercenary, how he became infatuated with a warlords daughter. We were told of how they secretly got married, but the warlord found out, exiled the mercenary and banished the daughter down into this pit. We had worked out who the women was, who couldn't after the way she spoke the story, she spoke with such sadness, such pain. She is the only one who could be the warlord's daughter._

* * *

_The doctor had visited again; it was a regular occurrence so we paid it no mind. But when night fell we heard the clanging and the screaming from Talia's cell, it was then we realised the grave mistake the doctor had made, he'd forgot to lock the door. I bolted to our cell door and unlocked it, I saw them dragging the woman away "leave her be, she is sick leave her be!" I shout at the men In their native tongue* but they wouldn't listen and continued to drag her away "Protect her, Protect Talia!" the woman shouted before she was dragged around the corner. I turn and run into Talia's cell, I saw her huddled in the corner, crying. "Oh sugar**…Come here darling" I say to her. Talia runs over and sobs into my stomach "Me and Bane will look after you from now on ok?" I say in an attempt to soothe her. She nods and I hug her closer to me. We both try to ignore the screams that were echoing around the prison…_

* * *

Bane's holding me close to his chest when I wake. He's holding me too tight; I can feel him pressing on my bruises. "You're hurting me" I tell him. He just squeezes harder "Bane you're hurting me!" I manage to twist around and then I see that he is still asleep. He's having a nightmare. I try to wiggle away from him; I know that he gets violent in his nightmares. As I wiggle away, he begins to thrash around, I try to move quicker but it think that it aggravates him more because he grabs me by the arms and suddenly throws me off the bed, I try to break my fall by putting my hands out, I land on my arm with a sickening crack. I scream, a bloodcurdling scream that brings most of the goons into our room, it also wakes Bane. Barsad come running in, the only goon we have allowed to come into our room, and kneels beside me "what's wrong?" he asks but fades at the end when he sees my arm is at a weird angle. He looks over to Bane for guidance; we obviously can't go to the hospital. Bane just stands up, showing everyone what he looks like under his clothes. Most goons have either left or are looking away, hoping not to annoy the muscular male. Bane pulls on underwear, a pair of trousers and his boots then stalks from the room "going for doctor" he mutters as he leaves the room. "Right then" Barsad says, "Let's get you back up" he helps me to stand up and move backwards to sit on the bed "you always seem to be around when I get hurt, he doesn't abuse me you know." I say to Barsad trying to distract myself from the pain. "I know he doesn't he adores you, he really does he always talks about you" A few minutes later we hear footsteps coming down the hall, the doctor then appears at the door. "Raine then I take it?" the doctor asks. I nod in conformation "I'm Dr Jones, Bane sent for me" she walks over, "so what's the damage?" "Her arm" Barsad answers for me. "Hmm we'll have to get that wrapped in plaster. She goes and gets her medical 'stuff'*** and after a couple of hours my arm is set in a green plaster and is dry.

* * *

That was three days ago, three days Bane has been ignoring me. For the three days there have been the sounds of screams echoing through the apartment, all coming from Banes office. A few minutes after the screams stop, two goons go in and remove a body, mostly unrecognisable. I notice the silence as I walk into the kitchen to get something to eat. I spot something on the side, moving closer I notice it is Bane's mask. Panic washes over me, I look around frantically. I then hear noise from the connecting dining room. I walk in and see Bane sitting there trying, unsuccessfully, to eat some food. "Oh Bambi…" I say as I move in behind him. He looks at me then continues to spoon the soup into his mouth. "Why are you avoiding me?" I demand, he just carries on eating. "Why have you been avoiding me?" I demand again. By this point I'm pissed off. I grab his arm and turn him towards me "TELL ME!" I demand "Because I hurt you alright!" he tells me, his velvet voice washes over me, "I hurt you and you won't ever forgive me" He sounds so broken "Bambi, I forgave you as soon as you got the doctor," I point out the him "besides I'm tougher than that" I say smirking at him. His only response is to kiss me. He gives me a proper kiss that makes my heart melt. His lips are just as smooth as the day he donned the mask, and his voice is still the same velvet. We kiss for a few moments; it was soft, gentle but passionate at the same time.

Suddenly he groans, I pull away "Bane?" I ask. He groans again, I can see the pain in his eyes "Mask?" he nods In reply. I run to the kitchen and grab it off the side. Running back I hold it too his face for him to place his chin in. He presses it to his face as I go behind him and turn the lever that tightens the mask, there is a click, a long hiss and coughing from Bane as the gas gets pumped into his body again. "I know you have to eat but why didn't you ask for help with removing your mask, if you didn't want to ask me why not Barsad?" "Because without my mask I look like a freak show, and I'm weak without it" "two thing bambi…One – you're the most handsome man I know, and I've known a lot of men, Two – you're not weak, with or without the mask you will still be able to achieve anything, you can still snap peoples necks." I tell him to reassure him. He chuckles at the last bit and brings me between his thighs so he can hug me. We stay like this for a few minute, then my stomach grumbles "sorry about that" I say sheepishly "I'll make you a sandwich. Cheese, ham and tomato right?" I smile "you know me so well".

**Thanks for reading!**

***I'm guessing that they speak Arabic.**

**** A turn of endearment. I call everyone this for some reason.**

***** I'm not a doctor, nor have I ever broken my arm, so stuff is as good as it's going to get on the medical front.**


	4. Flashbacks part one

**Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognise only Raine.**

**I'd like to apologies for the HUGE gap between chapter, I've had writers block, my dad's been ill and I just started another year at school. **

_Today is the day Talia gets out. She has wanted to get out for years now, we all have but she has the most potential. She is the one more likely to make the jump. Me and Bane lead her out to the rope. She refuses to use it. "But what if you fall? You will die" I tell her, she just sneers at me and walks over to bane. I feel the hurt settle in my heart, to think she would be the one to hate me, after I rescued her from those men, she doesn't even know she is my….My thoughts are cut off when the inmates of the prison begin to chant, me and Bane notice something is wrong, the inmates begin to swarm around us, trying to get to Talia. We fight vigilantly, but there seems to be hundreds of inmates coming from nowhere. I manage to fight some men off of me, I look over and see Bane struggling with some to my left but before I can get to him I'm forced onto the floor. I hear Talia scream for Bane, I wonder what is going on, I hear pained grunts and groans. I can't get these men off of me. I struggle and thrash but all I get is my shirt ripped off and a searing pain on my back. I just manage to look up enough that I see Talia get out of the hole._

_We were left there, me and bane, lying on the floor for hours before the doctor came round and bandaged us both up. He wrapped linen cloth around my torso and I watched as he wrapped banes face as well. Bane refused to meet my eyes "What's wrong bambi?" I ask him "My face, it is disgusting" he replies still not looking me in the eye. I put my hand under his chin, where I know there are no marks and pull his face up to mine "you will always be handsome to me" I tell him with a smile. _

_For a few days It's peaceful, Bane and me getting our linen changed as regularly as possible, and all seems to be back to normal until ropes come flying down from the top of the hole. Lots of men dressed in black come swinging into the room. Suddenly a familiar man comes down the rope in front of me. I look in disbelief as Talia swings down as well "Him father, he is the one I want rescued" she says as she points to Bane. I feel hurt that she doesn't care enough about me, but at the same time I'm happy. Bane will be free of this place; he will have his face seen to properly. "He is worthy to be part of the league of shadows" I try not to cry as the man nods and Bane is lifted into a rope loop and instructed to hold on. Before he can be hoisted up he says something "her as well" he says pointing at me, then he passes out. This angers Talia "even when I'm here to rescue him, you are always more important than me, why? What is so special about you?" she sneers in my face, even though she is only ten she really is a bitch. I just shrug the best I can with bandages wrapped around my upper body. "Come now Talia, she has looked after you all these years, and you repay her by ignoring her and leaving her here for dead" that voice, the one voice other than Banes that I love. I smile up at him, I open my mouth the greet him but he put his finger to his lips, telling me to be silent. _

**Sorry for the short post, this was all I had for this chapter….. hopefully the next one will be better.**

**As always review please with any tips J**


	5. On Our Way Home

**Hello all my readers! I would like to apologies for the long wait but I didn't realize that I would be so busy. **

**I would also like to thank a nice reader who messaged me to let me know that I had messed up the timeline. I know I have but it's hard when the DVD doesn't come out until the 3/12/12, and I figure this is a fanfic its going to be a little messed up anyway...**

**As usual: I don't own anything you recognize (wish I did) and I am writing this for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Raine POV 

I walk down the path into the cistern. We had employed the Cat to lead the Batman right into our trap, now was just a waiting game. I stood next to Barsad on the catwalk above where Bane was waiting. I hear the faint sounds of talking and glance down to see if Bane has heard them as well, he has his head tilted slightly to one side, he knows.

We see the Cat and the Bat walk up to the catwalk, Batman walks in and the gate falls down locking him in. "I had no choice. I needed a way to keep them from killing me" Selina explains to Bruce while staring with guilty eyes. "You just made a serious mistake." he says to her, sounding pissed off. "Not as serious as yours, I fear..." Bane says as Bruce turns around. "Bane" Bruce states. "Let us not stand on ceremony, Mr. Wayne." Bane says to Bruce before Bruce moves in for a punch to the face. Selina seems shocked by the idea that Bruce Wayne is Batman.

* * *

Their fighting goes on for a few minutes before Bruce throws some mini flares in Banes direction. "Theatricality and deception are powerful agents to the uninitiated... but we are initiated, aren't we Bruce? Members of the League of Shadows!" Bane shouts as Bruce falls back. Bane then stalks forward and lifts Bruce by the neck "and you betrayed us" he shouts. Bruce just has to make matter worse for himself and says "you were excommunicated… by a gang of psychopaths" which then causes Bane to viciously beat down Bruce and throw him across the ground. "I AM the League of Shadows, and I'm here to fulfil Ra's al Ghul's destiny!" Bane proclaims to the room. Bruce pulls out a small device from his belt, and then suddenly everything went dark. I can hear the smirk in Banes voice "Oh, you think darkness is your ally. But you merely adopted the dark; I was born in it, moulded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man; by then it was nothing to me but BLINDING!" Bane grabs batman from the shadows and continues to punch him to the ground. "The shadows betrayed you because they belong to me" He shouts before repeatedly punching Bruce to break his mask.

While Bruce is lying on the floor, collecting his bearings, Bane gestures up, I throw him the remote to the explosives planted up the side of the foundations. "I will show you where I have made my home while preparing to bring justice. Then I will break you." The detonator is then hit and the ceiling of the cistern collapses, bringing a tumbler with it. "Your precious armoury, gratefully accepted! We will need it." Bane says, as if Bruce has given him this as a present. Bruce then tries to stand and desperately tries to swing at Bane. I can see the delight in Banes eyes "Ah, yes... I was wondering what would break first..." he then proceeds to pick batman up and hold him above his head. "Your spirit or your body?" Bane questions as he then slams Batman down onto his knee, breaking Bruce's back.

_"Is Miss Al Ghul sound of mind?" asked a juror. The judge turned towards one the doctors that had evaluated me. "I believe that Miss Al Ghul, though slightly sociopathic" at this I snorted, "is perfectly sane and doesn't require any treatment". I look up at the sound of the door creaking open, what I see causes my eyes to widen "Barsad" I whisper softly underneath my breath. He takes a seat in the back row and winks in my direction signing with his hands that he was here to find out where I'm going so that they could break me out in transit. I smirk at him and sign if Bane was ok…_

* * *

Banes POV:

Now that Bruce is broken we can now carry on with the rest of our plan, we will use the weapons and vehicles from his armory to sabotage this city and make it tear itself apart. Two of the league brothers drag Bruce away after he had passed out from the pain, I turn to follow them. "Make sure to secure the applied sciences department, I don't want anyone unwanted in there" I call up to the men. I then continue my journey to the end of the tunnel. As I walk I can hear a second set of footsteps next to me. I look down to see Raine walking next to me. "Where are we going to take Bruce?" she asks me. "Home" I tell her, I feel her freeze.

* * *

Raine POV

"Home" Bane replies. I freeze, all the horrible memories of that place coming back to me.

_The shouts of pain from Bane is all I can hear, all I can feel is the knife carving ,what I will later find out are wings, into my back and the knife slicing down following my spine. _

_The screams of Talia's mother as she is raped and killed echo throw my brain, even though It has been days since the incident. Every time I close my eyes all I can see is the men dragging her away and Talia's terrified expression._

_My hands are covered in the blood running from Banes face; he has split the stitches again. I try to stem the bleeding by pressing my spare clothes to his face, but the blood just soaks through the material. I call for the doctor but no one responds. I hear footsteps behind me; I turn to see most of the male inmates looking at me with lust filled eyes. I glare at them in warning "what do you want?" I ask them in Arabic, "you" the one in the front replies "and without your protector we can have you". I refuse to go down without a fight, when the first one approaches me I punch him in the face but he continues on….. _

_The inmates grab hold of me and force themselves onto and into my person, I scream, fight and cry for Bane as a I attempt to get them off of me, I feel the pressure of a knife in my side and I immediately stop moving, even with all my training I'll never get free of them._

When I come back to the real world, I feel myself pressed against something warm and firm. I open my eyes and see that I am pressed against Banes chest, his shirt damp from the tears running down my face. I breathed deep and pulled myself away "Sorry" I say, "Didn't mean to let my emotions get the better of me." Bane just gives me an 'I understand' look and continues to pull me along with him.

* * *

We arrive to the airfield outside of Gotham where a plane is waiting for us. Bane and I approach the plane just as Bruce was 'escorted' onto the plane by some brothers of the league. After about an hour of standing around and waiting we were all set and on our way to Kuwait.*

The flight is long and bumpy in place but we eventually make it too Kuwait "half of you take the stuff and go to the disclosed location, the rest of you are to come with me and our guest so that we may deposit him" Bane commands as he stands tall in the heat of the sun. I myself am hot and a bit sweaty, but nothing I'm not used to working with Bane. We are in the middle of nowhere and the nearest place I can think of is…. "Kamar has let us in his palace?" Bane looks down at me "On the condition that we behave, unlike last time." He says as he gives me a pointed look. "Well I apologise, I didn't realize that dancing on the table was such a sin, all the other girls were doing it" I exclaim. He just chuckles and continues to walk forwards. After about an hour of walking, or dragging on Bruce's part, we finally begin to see the opening of the Pit. My heart begins to beat faster as we get closer to the edge.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review please. :)**

*** I picked an Arabic country, cause I'm not sure where the location of the pit is. I know in the comics he is born in the:Caribbean Republic of Santa Prisca Prison. any suggestions about the location of the pit?**


	6. The Pit

**Normal disclaimer - I own nothing you recognize other than my oc Raine...**

**This chapter is a little boring, but seeing as I haven't updated in a while I figure something is better than nothing.**

* * *

Raine POV

My heart nearly beats out of my chest as I am lowered into the Pit, I have Banes arms wrapped around me holding me to him as we are lowered, I can't hold on with both hands due to the cast on my arm. As we got closer and closer to the bottom I began to panic more and more. The only thing I could thing about was what had happened the last time we were here; the pain, the fear and the screams. I have my gun with me so if anything happens I should be fine, plus bane is beside me, "You'll be fine, I promise" Bane whispers down to me.

We touch down on the floor of the pit. I can feel the eyes of all the prisoners on us; I turn and observe all that has changed and all that is different about the pit. There are now TV's in some of the cells but other than that the place is the same and still as hellish as it was before. I look around for a few minutes, making eye contact with the inmates to let them know that I'm not intimidated by them, when I feel a slight nudge. I look over to bane and he nods towards me signally me to move. Stepping backwards I look up to see Bruce be thrown over the edge of the pit. He free fell for about 30 seconds before the rope pulled tight and he made contact with the wall knocking him unconscious.

Bruce was lowered down to the ground where Bane cut the rope and hoisted Bruce over his shoulder. He began walking away from me towards the cells and I knew where he was going.

I followed behind Bane slowly; I got to the cell just as he placed Bruce down on the bed. Now we just had to wait for him to wake up.

We were only waiting a few minutes before we saw movement from Mr Wayne. He turned his head towards us. "Why didn't you just... kill me?" he asks. "You don't fear death... You welcome it. Your punishment must be more severe." Bane answers "torture?" Bruce says, jumping to conclusions. Bane replies "Yes. But not of your body... Of your soul." Bane looks down at Bruce as he looks around "Where am I?" He asks. "Home, where I learned the truth about despair, as will you. There's a reason why this prison is the worst hell on earth... Hope." Bruce looks shocked Bane continues "Every man who has ventured here over the centuries has looked up to the light and imagined climbing to freedom. So easy... So simple... And like shipwrecked men turning to sea water from uncontrollable thirst, many have died trying. I learned here that there can be no true despair without hope. So, as I terrorize Gotham, I will feed its people hope to poison their souls. I will let them believe they can survive so that you can watch them clambering over each other to "stay in the sun." Bane then Leans over Bruce "You can watch me torture an entire city and when you have truly understood the depth of your failure, we will fulfil Ra's al Ghul's destiny..." Bane explains and points to the TV opposite Bruce's cell. "We will destroy Gotham and then, when it is done and Gotham is in ashes, then you have my permission to die" Bane then proceeds to lean on Bruce to stand, causing him to scream out in pain.

The fourteen hour flight back from Kuwait, was a slow and painfully quiet one, I couldn't decide if Bane was angry, sad or deep in thought so I left him to himself and spoke with Barsad, "How smooth do you think things will go now that the bat is gone?" Barsad asks me "Very smooth I'm hoping" I reply to him "we haven't room for err…" a phone begins to ring, I look over to Bane and see him pull a phone from his pocket "hello…yes…yes there is time…no…why her...NO... fine I'll talk to her when I can…ok goodbye" I open my mouth to ask who was on the phone when I get cut off. "There has been a slight change of plan, Talia will be coming to over to discuss her position when retrieving the bomb" I give Bane a look "so instead of her finding where they keep the reactor and staying out of the way, she will be?" "She will be helping us to move the bomb and detonate it" I then knew the conversation was over because he turned away and started a conversation with the pilot.

We arrived back in Gotham at 1:00am; from there we went back to the penthouse. The ride back to the penthouse was silent, the lift ride was silent and climbing into bed was silent, even when I cuddled up to Bane and laid my head on his chest. For a few hours we laid there, not a word said between us "ok, what do you need to tell me?" I ask Bane, avoiding looking at his face. "Nothing" He replies. Let the awkward night commence.

I wake up to a cold bed, no one beside me.

* * *

**As normal, review and what not! **

**Feel free to message me with any questions, or if you just want a chat!**


End file.
